The present application relates to footwear storage, in particular to storing footwear in an open room.
Shoes, sandals, boots and other forms of footwear are primarily stored in closets. In more resent years the size of homes has been on the increase. With larger room sizes more furniture can be used in a room. Larger sized furniture is also being manufactured in the interest of filling a rooms volume. Along with this trend has come the popularity of using room space for in room storage. Cabinets to store house wares or clothing are two examples of this type of storage.
There is a problem with using cabinets designed for storage of house wares and clothing, to store footwear. Often times the ratio of cabinet size is not in agreement with the size of footwear. Footwear, in a conglomerate, can become very heavy and tip a conventional cabinet over, causing harm and injury. Footwear can quickly fill one cabinet requiring the addition of other cabinets. Often times leading to an unorganized situation.
Various attempts have been made to create cabinets to store shoes and other footwear. Most of these attempts have been in regard to cabinets intended for use in a closet and are unsightly for in room use. Other in room cabinets have open fronts, revealing the inside of the cabinet, leaving the footwear in view. Another ineffective solution has been the use of horizontally pivoted front door panels on cabinets. This system requires footwear to be set side by side and is not an efficient use of cabinet space.
Accordingly there is a need for a stackable footwear storage cabinet which over comes the limitations of storing footwear horizontally, maximizes the use of cabinet space, conceals the footwear from view and allows for accumulating footwear in a single location, in an organized, stable and accessible way.